1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) guiding structure, and more particularly to an electronic device with an electrostatic guiding structure.
2. Related Art
Currently, with rapid development of the electronic technology, research and development personnel have researched and developed various electronic products to meet people's various demands, so as to make people's life and work convenient.
In recent years, portable electronic products have developed to be light, so as to be carried easily. Conventionally, the portable electronic products use metal cases. However, as functions of the portable electronic product become stronger, the weight of the portable electronic product has reached the limit and is difficult to be reduced as numerous electronic components are installed into the case of the portable electronic product.
Therefore, in order to reduce the weight of the portable electronic product, a plastic case is gradually used as the case. In spite of lightness, the plastic case is easily worn after prolonged use, and thus results in a poor appearance. In order to resist the wear, an outer case of the portable electronic product is made of a light aluminum magnesium alloy or aluminum metal.
Although such metal outer case is light in weight, wear resistant, and artistic in appearance, a plastic inner case is needed to isolate the electronic components and the metal outer case to form an electrical insulation there-between. Therefore, the metal outer case does not accumulate static electricity due to the leakage current generated by the electronic components, which causes the user to feel an electric shock when contacting with the metal outer case. However, in this design, the metal outer case does not have any ground mechanism, and thus the metal outer case may generate an electrostatic accumulation due to the grip of the user or accumulate the static electricity in nature for a long time. If the user contacts with the metal outer case when the static electricity is accumulated to a certain value, the user feels the electric shock due to a potential difference between an electrostatic value of the user and that of the metal outer case.
Therefore, how to eliminate the electrostatic charge accumulated by the metal outer case is in fact a problem to be solved in the industry.